Merry Christmas!
by Stephanie1316
Summary: JUST READ THE STORY! Summary inside! HA
1. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas Helga!  
  
  
  
Ok here's a Christmas story for all you H/A fans. They're all 16, and again I have Adam in this story, for the people that read ' I have always loved you!' know his character. Lol, I like his character very much. But Adam isn't in this chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Three songs with a good singer singing them.  
  
  
  
POV: Helga  
  
" I can't believe you made me come here!" I said, I'm kinda nervous about singing in front of people that will actually LISTIN to me.  
  
" O come on! You know you're a really good singer!" said Phoebe with a smile, as she grabbed my sleeve and made me go inside.  
  
" But--" I didn't get to finish because my name was called.  
  
" Here's Helga Pataki with O Come, All Ye Faithful!" ( A/N: that's my favorite Christmas song!) Said a guy that looked like he was in his REALLY late 20's. " Come on up Helga!" their was a lot of clapping.  
  
I came on stag and took the microphone, and I said, " Hi"  
  
Then when the TV went on and the music came on I started to sing  
  
"O come, all Ye faithful,  
  
Joyful and triumphant,  
  
O come Ye, O come ye to Bethlehem;  
  
Come and behold him,  
  
Born the King of angels;  
  
  
  
O come, let us adore him,  
  
O come, let us adore him,  
  
O Come, let us adore him,  
  
Christ the Lord.  
  
  
  
Sing, choirs of angels,  
  
Sing in exultation,  
  
Sing, all ye citizens of heaven above;  
  
Glory to God  
  
All glory in the highest;  
  
  
  
O come, let us adore him,  
  
O come, let us adore him,  
  
O Come, let us adore him,  
  
Christ the Lord.  
  
  
  
See how the shepherds,  
  
Summoned to his cradle,  
  
Leaving their flocks, draw nigh to gaze;  
  
We too will thither  
  
Bend our joyful footsteps;  
  
O come, let us adore him,  
  
O come, let us adore him,  
  
O Come, let us adore him,  
  
Christ the Lord.  
  
  
  
Yea, Lord, we greet thee,  
  
Born this happy morning;  
  
Jesus, to thee be glory given;  
  
Word of the Father,  
  
Now in flesh appearing.  
  
  
  
O come, let us adore him,  
  
O come, let us adore him,  
  
O Come, let us adore him,  
  
Christ the Lord."  
  
  
  
POV: Helga ended  
  
Everyone in the whole place clapped for Helga, and there was some people came inside just to hear her. Arnold and all the other people in the gang was there, and boy was they were shocked to hear that come from Helga.  
  
" Thank you! Thank you!" said Helga as she took two bows.  
  
A lot of people said, " MORE! MORE! SING MORE!"  
  
The guy that was in charged came on stag and talked to Helga.  
  
" Hey kid! THAT WAS GREAT! You want to sing some more?"  
  
" Sure" said Helga with a smile.  
  
" What song would you like to do?"  
  
" Umm..." Helga thought, after a second she added, "Away in a manger"  
  
" Ok kid!" he said then got off stag to tell the person that was in charge of the songs.  
  
" NOW KID!" the young guy said as he placed his hand on some buttons and the song and the TV went to Away in a manger.  
  
"Away in a manger,  
  
No crib for His bed,  
  
The little Lord Jesus  
  
Lay down his sweet head.  
  
The stars in the sky  
  
Looked down where He lay  
  
The little Lord Jesus,  
  
Asleep on the hay.  
  
  
  
The cattle are lowing,  
  
The poor Baby wakes,  
  
But little Lord Jesus,  
  
No crying He makes;  
  
I love Thee, Lord Jesus,  
  
look down from the sky  
  
And stay by my cradle  
  
till morning is nigh.  
  
Be near me, Lord Jesus,  
  
I ask thee to stay,  
  
Close by me forever,  
  
And love me, I pray!  
  
Bless all the dear children  
  
In Thy tender care  
  
And take us to heaven,  
  
To live with thee there."  
  
  
  
There was even more clapping and cheering for Helga.  
  
" Thank you! Thank you!" said Helga as she took two bows.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
POV: Arnold  
  
" Wow" that's the only thing that cam outta of are mouths. (The whole gang)  
  
I never knew Helga was a good singer.  
  
" Ok I guess you all want more, don't you?" asked Helga with a smile.  
  
" Everyone in the whole building said " Yes!" including the gang and me.  
  
" Ok then, I will sing 'Angels We Have Heard On High' " she said with a smile.  
  
"Angels we have on heard  
  
High Sweetly singing ore the plains  
  
And the mountains in reply  
  
Echoing their joyous strains  
  
Gloria, in excelsis Deo  
  
Gloria, in excelsis Deo  
  
Come to Bethlehem and see  
  
Christ whose birth the angels sing  
  
Come adore on bended knee  
  
Christ the Lord the newborn King  
  
Gloria, in excelsis Deo  
  
Gloria, in excelsis Deo  
  
  
  
See Him in a manger laid  
  
Whom the choirs of angels praise;  
  
Mary, Joseph, lend your aid  
  
While our hearts in love we raise  
  
  
  
Gloria, in excelsis Deo  
  
Gloria, in excelsis Deo"  
  
There was even more clapping and cheering for Helga.  
  
" Thank you! Thank you!" said Helga as she took two bows again. I think she like this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry but that's it for Chapter 1! There will be more songs in later chapters!  
  
Review! Please?  
  
  
  
Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Christmas Helga! Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hey Arnold! And I do not OWN this song, "Can't Help Falling In Love". Okay? Okay then  
  
  
  
Summary of the chapter:  
  
Helga is online (Aol IM), and so is Arnold, what will happen? They talk . . . they make plans . . . stuff like that.  
  
  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
  
  
  
POV: Arnold  
  
  
  
There was even more clapping and cheering for Helga.  
  
" Thank you! Thank you!" said Helga as she took two bows again. I think she likes this.  
  
She went to the guy that was in charged of the music, and I think she told him a song to play. Helga came back to the sage.  
  
" Hello, sorry but this song isn't a Christmas one!" she said, their was some groans but some awes. " I'm going to sing Can't Help Falling In Love by the A-TEEN!" their was a lot of clapping  
  
  
  
  
  
(I just can't help falling in love with you)  
  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
  
(Be a sin)  
  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Like a river flows (Oooh)  
  
To the sea (Oooh)  
  
So it goes  
  
Some things are meant to be  
  
Some things are meant to be  
  
  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
Take my hand (take my hand)  
  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)  
  
  
  
Like a river flows (Oooh)  
  
To the sea (Oooh)  
  
So it goes  
  
Some things are meant to be  
  
Some things are meant to be  
  
  
  
Like a river flows  
  
That's the way it goes  
  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
  
(Fallin' in love with you)  
  
Like a river flows (yea yea)  
  
That's the way it goes (cause I can't)  
  
Fallin' in love with you  
  
Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)  
  
That's the way it goes  
  
I can't help falling in love with you  
  
(I can't help falling in love with you) [x2]  
  
Fallin'in love with you  
  
  
  
There were so many claps. Helga took two bows. And said Good-bye's to the people; she left, with a very BIG smile. She was VERY happy then. I knew then that she DID have a good side to her. But I really always knew it, but she never really showed it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
  
  
  
POV: the author  
  
  
  
Helga sat there, looking at her mail. She got mail from Olga, some junk mail, and one from Phoebe. Olga said she was going to come home for Christmas, with her husband and their children, Lizzie, Jake, and Sammy. Phoebe said she couldn't come over on Christmas break, because she would be in Japan. The junk mail, well was junk mail.  
  
After she deleted them, she went on a site that she just found out about, from Adam. Adam is a football player. Adam has dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He's taller then Helga by 2 inches, he's 5.9 and Helga's only 5.7 and he is my second best friend.  
  
' Where should I explore today? Hmm . . . maybe The Mummy.' Helga thought as she clicked on the button that said The Mummy. If your wondering what site she was on, it's fanFiction.net. Yep the same one that I'm writing for.  
  
Just then an Aol IM massage came through. It was Arnold.  
  
Arnold17: hey  
  
Helga1661: hey football-head!  
  
Arnold17: whats up?  
  
Helga1661: nothin 2 much, you?  
  
Arnold17: same, so I heard you sing yesterday  
  
Arnold17: so I heard you sing yesterday  
  
' He did?' thought Helga  
  
  
  
Helga1661: you did?  
  
Arnold17: yep!  
  
Arnold17: and you were GREAT!  
  
Helga1661: I was?  
  
Arnold17: yeah  
  
  
  
" HE SAID YES!" yelled Helga jumping up and down.  
  
" OLGA STOP YELLING! IT'S 10:00 AT NIGHT!" called Bob from his bedroom, still the same old Bob, but he is bald now.  
  
" YES BOB! AND IT'S HELGA, BOB! NOT OLGA!" said Helga as she went back to her computer.  
  
  
  
Arnold17: Helga are you still there?  
  
Helga1661: yeah, yeah! Bob was yelling at me to turn the music down or off.  
  
  
  
' I know I lied but I had to!' Helga thought to herself.  
  
  
  
Arnold17: okay  
  
Helga1661: so . . .  
  
Arnold17: so . . .  
  
Arnold17: you want to hang out tomorrow?  
  
Helga1661: well since Adam is busy, and Phoebe would be in Japan for Christmas break. I guess so.  
  
Arnold17: Cool, so what do you want to do tomorrow?  
  
Helga1661: umm, maybe we could go to the music store?  
  
Arnold17: okay, what about a movie?  
  
Helga1661: I guess so, what movie?  
  
Arnold17: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, or 8 Crazy Nights?  
  
Helga1661: Harry Potter!  
  
Arnold17: I heard that it's better then the first  
  
Helga1661: yeah I heard that too . . .  
  
Arnold17: okay  
  
Arnold17: when do you want to see it?  
  
Helga1661: umm . . .  
  
Helga1661: maybe around 3? Its 3 hours right?  
  
Arnold17: yeah I think so  
  
Helga1661: okay then, so 3:00 is okay right?  
  
Arnold17: yep  
  
Arnold17: well I gotta go  
  
Helga1661: okay  
  
Helga1661: byeee  
  
Arnold17: cya  
  
Arnold17 signed off at 10:38:11 PM  
  
Helga closed it. She was sad he had to go, but she WAS tried so it didn't matter. Helga shut down her computer for the night. Helga kept thinking about her and Arnold going to the movies! 'Maybe I could tell him how I feel?' Helga wondered right before she went to sleep.  
  
But what Helga didn't know was Arnold thought the same thing. And then after an hour or so of thinking about Helga, he went to bed, dreaming of Helga and him married.  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
  
  
Summary of the next chapter:  
  
Helga and Arnold go to see Harry Potter. When Helga goes home alone, she meets someone, but who is she? The woman claims that she is a . . . . ..  
  
  
  
HAHA! Not telling! You have to read it your self when it comes out! It might take a little longer to write chapter 3, but I'm going to be busy, so you know. It IS Christmas. And I just seen Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, it is WAY better then the first! Tell me if you seen it, in your reviews!  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. NOTE

Merry Christmas Helga! NOTE!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry People but I think I'll stop this story until next Christmas! Sorry to the people who like this story.  
  
Well there is one way you can get more chapters.  
  
Someone says, " What?"  
  
And I answer, " By telling me in your reviews, and if I get more then 3 I'll make more. But if not, you have to wait till next Christmas."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well see ya!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Stephanie~ 


	4. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas Helga! Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: here is the third chapter! Sorry it took me LONG time to upload but I have sooo much going on. And I'm going to thank the people who said they think I would be EVEN better doing it next Christmas. I would have done that, if not for the people who stopped me. I didn't even know sooo many people like it! That was one of the reasons for me wanting to stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Helga1661: okay then, so 3:00 is okay right?  
  
Arnold17: yep  
  
Arnold17: well I gotta go  
  
Helga1661: okay  
  
Helga1661: byeee  
  
Arnold17: cya  
  
Arnold17 signed off at 10:38:11 PM  
  
Helga closed it. She was sad he had to go, but she WAS tried so it didn't matter. Helga shut down her computer for the night. Helga kept thinking about her and Arnold going to the movies! 'Maybe I could tell him how I feel?' Helga wondered right before she went to sleep.  
  
But what Helga didn't know was Arnold thought the same thing. And then after an hour or so of thinking about Helga, he went to bed, dreaming of Helga and him married.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The date  
  
  
  
POV: Helga  
  
  
  
  
  
^_^ 1:23 ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
" What should I wear? Hmm.. There's this blue dress? Or should I wear red?" I looked at the red dress then at the blue. " No. The blue is better looking on me. So blue it is!"  
  
  
  
^_^ 2:00 ^_^  
  
POV: Helga's ended and now it's no one  
  
  
  
|" I can't stand to fly | |I'm not that naïve | |I'm just out to find | |The better part of me | | | |I'm more than a bird...I'm more than a plane | |More than some pretty face beside a train | |It's not easy to be me | | | |Wish that I could cry | |Fall upon my knees | |Find a way to lie | |About a home I'll never see | | | | | |It may sound absurd...but don't be naive | |Even Heroes have the right to bleed | |I may be disturbed...but won't you concede | |Even Heroes have the right to dream | |It's not easy to be me | | | |Up, up and away...away from me | |It's all right...You can all sleep sound tonight | |I'm not crazy...or anything... | | | |I can't stand to fly | |I'm not that naive | |Men weren't meant to ride | |With clouds between their knees | | | | | |I'm only a man in a silly red sheet | |Digging for kryptonite on this one way street | |Only a man in a funny red sheet | |Looking for special things inside of me | |inside of me | |inside me | |Yeah, inside me | |inside of me | | | |I'm only a man | |in a funny red sheet | |I'm only a man | |looking for a dream | | | |I'm only a man | |in a funny red sheet | |and its not easy, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm... | | | | | |Its not easy to be me |  
  
  
  
  
  
'THAT WAS Five For Fighting! Superman! WHAT A GREAT SONG, RIGHT SUE?'  
  
'YEAH JACK! ONE OF MY FAVORITES!' said Sue, she was a radio speaker like Jack for the new station.  
  
" It's one of mine. I know that." Helga said to the radio, as she put on her shoes. Helga looked in the mirror and said, " Wow"  
  
  
  
  
  
^_^ 2:40 ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
POV: Arnold  
  
  
  
I was driving in my new jeep-which was a dark blue- to Helga's house. When I got to her house. I got outta my jeep and went to the door. I knocked, and the door opened with a beautiful woman wearing a blue dress that went to her knees.  
  
" Hi Arnold!" said the woman.  
  
" Hel-hello H-Helga" ' Damn she is HOT! Wow, I never thought she was THIS hot!  
  
Just then the phone rang and brought me back to earth.  
  
" Hold on. I have to get that. It might be Phoebe." She said and turned around and headed wherever the phone was. " You can come in, you know." She called from the hallway.  
  
" Thanks" that's all I could say?  
  
I didn't want to listen to her on the phone but she was close and I could hear her anyway.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Oh hi Adam!"  
  
"OMG! YOU GOT IT? Well how did you get it?"  
  
"I can't believe it!"  
  
" Ok I'll let you go! Arnold's here"  
  
" Why? Oh he asked if we could hang out and-"  
  
" Yeah I know! And we decided on a movie."  
  
" ADAM! Stop it! HEY I DON'T DO THIS WHEN YOU HAVE A DATE!" she said into the phone laughing, and I'm just standing here confused.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Oh THAT. I might . . . I don't know. Should I?"  
  
" Well I don't know . . ."  
  
" Okay, well I have to go"  
  
" Bye!" she said with a laugh and put it on the retriever  
  
  
  
" What was that about?" I asked as she closed the door to her house.  
  
" Oh, well Adam got the MOST BEST seats in the football game. We're going to be able to talk to the players. Thanks to his dad."  
  
" That's cool. So who's Adam?" I asked as we got into my jeep. I really didn't know Adam. I never seen him in my life, but I did hear her and Phoebe talk about him.  
  
(No one in the gang seen him before except Phoebe. Weird but Helga met Adam, in the summer between 7&8 grade. Helga was doing Phoebe a favor for her birthday. She was singing for another school's prom when they met.)  
  
" Oh, well Adam is my other best friend. Maybe I haven't known him long but I feel I do. We know each other's secrets, and all that good stuff. We're even better friends the Phoebe and I. Please don't tell her that I said that."  
  
" I won't. So you like him?" I asked her with a smile on my face. I might get old Betsey but I wanted to know. ' I think I'm getting jealousy.'  
  
" As a best friend, yeah. But as a boyfriend, no. We're just not to be. But he is a GREAT guy and all. But I don't think of him in that way. Why?" she asked him, as she looked at him.  
  
" Well it sounded like you were dating him and I just wanted to make sure." I asked with a sheepish smile, and she laughed.  
  
" No, we're not dating."  
  
'That's good'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
  
  
PLEASE READ! THEN REVIEW (review if you want more chapters. HA!)  
  
  
  
Okay guys I'm sorry that wasn't long or not as good as the other chapters.  
  
And if you look at the bottom of chapter 2 where it says,  
  
"Summary of the next chapter:  
  
Helga and Arnold go to see Harry Potter. When Helga goes home alone, she meets someone, but who is she? The woman claims that she is a . . . . .."  
  
Well you can forget about this part: When Helga goes home alone, she meets someone, but who is she? The woman claims that she is a. because I forget why I put that there.  
  
But there WILL be another chapter soon. Where they're at the theater and at a music shop.  
  
While I was writing this chapter I had I great idea. (Well I think so, anyway) I can't tell you yet though. I don't want to spoil it. *Laughs*  
  
Well REVIEW! If like it and tell me what you think of this chapter.  
  
  
  
REVIEW if you WANT more chapters! If not bye-bye to this story. 


	5. Chapter 4

Merry Christmas Helga! Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: thanks for reviewing! I will try to get this story done before March. But if I can't, I'm sorry. But I WILL try!  
  
And I'm sorry for the people who HAVEN'T seen the 2 Harry Potter Movie, but I'll have a scene on it. And I'm sorry if it's not what it happened in the movie, but I'm taking from what I remember in the movie. Just to let you know. I haven't seen the movie for a long time (I think it's about 2 months or one). So it might not be good. But DON'T flame me about it.  
  
Oh yeah, I forgot to but the disclaimer. So here it is:  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hey Arnold. Or I don't own the songs that I have used in this story. I wish I did, BUT I don't so whatever, lol.  
  
  
  
REVIEW (review if you want more chapters. HA!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Recap:  
  
POV: Arnold  
  
  
  
" I won't. So you like him?" I asked her with a smile on my face. I might get old Betsey but I wanted to know. ' I think I'm getting jealousy.'  
  
" As a best friend, yeah. But as a boyfriend, no. We're just not to be. But he is a GREAT guy and all. But I don't think of him in that way. Why?" she asked him, as she looked at him.  
  
" Well it sounded like you were dating him and I just wanted to make sure." I asked with a sheepish smile, and she laughed.  
  
" No, we're not dating."  
  
'That's good'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Date: the Movie  
  
  
  
POV: me, the author  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" ARNOLD! Hey my man, it's been awhile hasn't it?" asked Sid from behind the booth to get tickets.  
  
Just to let you guys know Sid has been working at the Movie Theater for about a year and hasn't talked to the gang in a couple of months. And Sid didn't see Helga sing. But only Phoebe, Arnold, Gerald, Harold, Patty, Rhonda, Dr. Bliss, Stinky, Brainy, Lila, Eugene, Curly, Nadine, and Sheena were there.  
  
" Yeah, it has, what a year?" asked Arnold with a smile.  
  
" I think so, so what movie?" asked Sid.  
  
" Oh yeah. Two tickets to Harry Potter, please."  
  
" Okay, here you go, Who's your date?"  
  
" Hey Sid!" said Helga as she went right next to Arnold.  
  
" HELGA!"  
  
" Got a problem with it?" asked Helga, which Arnold grabbed her hand so she couldn't hurt him.  
  
" No, it's just that I'm surprise you guys are dating." Said Sid.  
  
" We're not dating, Arnold just asked to hang out. We better go, so we can get GOOD seats." Said Helga as she pulled Arnold into the Theater. " Bye Sid!"  
  
" Yeah bye!" called Arnold.  
  
" BYE!" called Sid as they went into the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~* Halfway through the Harry Potter *~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'll be right back, Arnold." Helga whispered to Arnold.  
  
" Okay, don't go to long, don't want to miss the whole movie." He whispered back. Helga smiled.  
  
" I won't football-head" she whispered to him, (he smiles) and then leaves to go to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~* 30 minutes later *~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione came through the doors of the Great Hall. She looked around the Great Hall and smiled when she spotted her two best-friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Hermione run to Harry and hugged him, they stayed there for a minute (I was very happy when I saw that. I am a very BIG fan of Harry and Hermione stories, so tell me what you like or if you make them.), then they let go, and went for a hug with Ron, but instead they shook hands.  
  
" Awww" hummed the theater.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~* After the movie *~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Who do you think should be a couple Helga?" asked Arnold when they were walking to his jeep. " Harry and Hermione! DOI! They're like each other. I mean you can see it. In the books too." She said with a BIG smile on her face. " What about you?"  
  
" I have to say the same."  
  
" Cool, so what else should we do?"  
  
" We could go to the music shop?"  
  
" That would be nice. Then what?" asked Helga as Arnold pulled his car outta the parking lot.  
  
" Well, I was wondering, if you want, we could go to this new food place. I have wanted to go to, but I didn't want to go alone, so I thought we can go together."  
  
" Cool, that would be great!" Helga and Arnold both smiled and looked at each other for a second, before Arnold turned his head back to the road.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for now! Okay guys I'm sorry that wasn't long or not as good as the other chapters.  
  
REVIEW if you WANT more chapters! If not bye-bye to this story or If you like it and tell me what you think of this chapter. Sorry if it's short!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter 5

Merry Christmas Helga! Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: there is a song in this chapter, from Avril Lavigne, I'm With you. My favorite song from Avril Lavigne. I DON'T OWN IT!  
  
  
  
Recap:  
  
  
  
" Cool, so what else should we do?"  
  
" We could go to the music shop?"  
  
" That would be nice. Then what?" asked Helga as Arnold pulled his car outta the parking lot.  
  
" Well, I was wondering, if you want, we could go to this new food place. I have wanted to go to, but I didn't want to go alone, so I thought we can go together."  
  
" Cool, that would be great!" Helga and Arnold both smiled and looked at each other for a second, before Arnold turned his head back to the road.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: I'm with you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hmmm.. A-teens, Aaron Carter, Aqua, ahhh, here it is" said Helga as she picked up Avril Lavigne's album, Let Go.  
  
" What's your favorite song for her?" asked Arnold looking at the CD she picked up.  
  
" That's easy, I'm With You, Sk8er Boi, Losing Grip, Complicated, Mobile, Unwanted, Tomorrow, and almost every other songs she sings. You?"  
  
" Same, But I like Mobile the most."  
  
" Cool" said Helga with a smile. She looked at other albums with Arnold for about another 20 minutes.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~* An hour later *~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Helga was singing along with her CD, the name of the song is I'm With You. Arnold was driving and smiling at Helga. ' She is such a great singer' thought Arnold, with a smile.  
  
  
  
" I'm standing on a bridge,  
  
I'm waiting in the dark,  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now,  
  
There's nothing but the rain,  
  
No footsteps on the ground,  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home,  
  
It's a damn cold night,  
  
Trying to figure out this life,  
  
Wont you take me by the hand,  
  
Take me somewhere new,  
  
I don't know who you are,  
  
But I.... I'm with you,  
  
I'm with you,  
  
I'm looking for a place,  
  
Searching for a face,  
  
Is anybody here I know,  
  
'Cause nothing's going right,  
  
And everything's a mess,  
  
And no one likes to be alone,  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home,  
  
It's a damn cold night,  
  
Trying to figure out this life,  
  
Wont you take me by the hand,  
  
Take me somewhere new,  
  
I don't know who you are,  
  
But I.... . I'm with you,  
  
I'm with you, Oh why is everything so confusing,  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind,  
  
Yea... yea.. yea..  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you..."  
  
  
  
After about 30 seconds, the next song came on.  
  
" Helga, may I ask a question?" asked Arnold.  
  
" Sure football-head." She said with a small smile. ' I hope it's not-' Helga's thought was interrupted by Arnold's question.  
  
" How did you learn to sing sooo good?"  
  
With a sing of relief, she said, " Oh, well- I guess singing along the radio whenever I was bored or was left alone. Which was more often then you think I was singing, I guess, since 1st grade." She said with a sigh of sadness.  
  
" Oh, well, it paid off, cause your great at singing." Arnold said with a big smile.  
  
" Thanks" Helga said with a blush, but hid it from Arnold by looking out the window.  
  
  
  
*~* At Dinner *~*  
  
  
  
" Excuse me sir, ma'am, I'll be your waiter." Said a waiter, which was girl. On her nametag it said, Mia. " My name is Mia. What shall you have?"  
  
" We'll have the steak." said Arnold looking at the menu.  
  
" All right, what will you have to drink?" asked Mia.  
  
" Dr. Pepper for me." Said Arnold.  
  
" Ok, and you."  
  
" Hmm, I guess, Cherry Coke if you got it." Said Helga with a small smile  
  
" We do have it." Said Mia with a smile.  
  
" Thank you" said Helga and Arnold.  
  
" Your welcome" said Mia, then went to the kitchen.  
  
There was at lest 10 minutes of silence except for the other couples that were talking to each other.  
  
" So..." asked Arnold, tired of no talking.  
  
" Hmm. What did you get on that Math test?" asked Helga looking at her cherry coke.  
  
" I got a B+, you?"  
  
" A-"  
  
" Cool"  
  
" Yeah, cool" they laugh at the shyness in the air, for a minute, then went quit again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm pretty mad that you guys HAVEN'T REVIEWED! Well you wanted it and when you get it you  
  
don't review! What is with THAT?  
  
Well guess what, I'm not going to write chapter 6 UNTIL I get 5 MORE REVIEWS!  
  
Got it?  
  
  
  
*~* Gives you 5 cookies to each person who reviews! *~*  
  
  
  
  
  
NOW REVIEW!!  
  
  
  
PS I just got Avril Lavigne's album, Let Go. I SOOO love it! I love every song on it. Tell me if you heard the songs or have the CD. (In your reviews!) 


	7. Chapter 6

Merry Christmas Helga! Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Thank you for reviewing! I'm happy now, lol. There's just gonna be songs in this chapter. Helga's not going to sing them though the people who sing them does (not telling who tho!). Ok now on with this chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
Recap:  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thank you" said Helga and Arnold.  
  
" Your welcome" said Mia, then went to the kitchen.  
  
There was at lest 10 minutes of silence except for the other couples that were talking to each other.  
  
" So..." asked Arnold, tired of no talking.  
  
" Hmm. What did you get on that Math test?" asked Helga looking at her cherry coke.  
  
" I got a B+, you?"  
  
" A-"  
  
" Cool"  
  
" Yeah, cool" they laugh at the shyness in the air, for a minute, then went quit again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
  
  
" Your actually are very lucky, Whitney Houston is here tonight and said she'll sing for all the love birds coming here." Said Mia as she came by.  
  
" Oh I love her songs!" said Helga smiling.  
  
" Me too," said Mia, looking at Helga. " Your food is almost done."  
  
" Ok" Arnold and Helga said and Mia was off somewhere.  
  
" Hello Every one! I'm Whitney Houston and I'm here tonight to sing for you!" said Whitney Houston (well Duh!). " I'm going to sing I Will Always Love You!"  
  
" I love this song" whispered Helga to Arnold, and he just nodded.  
  
  
  
"If I should stay,  
  
I would only be in your way.  
  
So I'll go, but I know  
  
I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way.  
  
  
  
And I will always love you.  
  
I will always love you.  
  
You, my darling you. Hmm.  
  
Bittersweet memories  
  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
  
So, goodbye.....  
  
Please, don't cry.  
  
We both know  
  
I'm not what you, you need.  
  
And I will always love you.  
  
I will always love you.  
  
(Instrumental solo)  
  
I hope life treats you kind  
  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
  
But above all this, I wish you loved.  
  
And I will always love you.  
  
I will always love you.  
  
I will always love you.  
  
I will always love you.  
  
I will always love you.  
  
I, I will always love you..  
  
  
  
You, darling, I love you.  
  
Oooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.." Sang Whitney Houston.  
  
  
  
*~* 10 minutes later *~*  
  
  
  
" So what do you want to do when we're done here?" asked Arnold looking at Helga.  
  
" Hmm.. we could go to the park" suggested Helga.  
  
" That sounds fun." Said Arnold, smiling.  
  
" Yep"  
  
" Here is your steak" said Mia with a happy smile.  
  
' I can't believe Dave asked me out! I am sooo happy!' thought Mia.  
  
" Thank you" said Helga and Arnold with a smile.  
  
" Anything else I can get for you?"  
  
" More Cherry Coke please." Asked Helga.  
  
" Ok, I'll be right back." Said Mia with a nice big smile then went to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
*~* At the Park *~*  
  
  
  
Arnold and Helga were walking down one path the two never been before. It was sooo beautiful and romantic that they were holding hands. (hehe)  
  
" So how's your grandparents and the borders?" asked Helga while walking.  
  
" My Grandma is still the same old lady. And grand pa is still strong for his age. And the borders are doing great. So what about your family?" asked Arnold.  
  
" Oh well, Bob broke his back again. God he's bothering me again. Mom got a job last week, she's good at it she says. All she does is sit around the office. And Olga is going to have a baby, the dad's is Jack, but Tom-her husband- doesn't know. No one knows except her, and me and now you." Said Helga with a deep breath.  
  
" Wow"  
  
" Yep. Hey look there's LMNT! I can't believe there here! Come on, let's go see them!" said Helga pulling Arnold's arm to the private concert.  
  
" Ok!"  
  
  
  
"Hey I've been watching you  
  
Every little thing you do  
  
Every time I see you pass  
  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
  
I've tried to page you twice  
  
But I see you roll your eyes  
  
Wish I could make it real  
  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
  
Cause I know you really want me  
  
I hear your friends talk about me  
  
So why you tryin to do without me  
  
When you got me  
  
Where you want me  
  
  
  
(Hey Juliet)  
  
I think you're fine  
  
You really blow my mind  
  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
  
I just want you to know  
  
I wanna be your Romeo  
  
Hey Juliet  
  
  
  
Girl you got me on my knees  
  
Beggin please, baby please  
  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying...  
  
Hey Juliet why do you do him this way  
  
Too far to turn around  
  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance  
  
  
  
Cause I know you really want me  
  
I hear your friends talk about me  
  
So why you tryin to do without me  
  
When you got me  
  
Where you want me  
  
  
  
Hey Juliet  
  
I think you're fine  
  
You really blow my mind  
  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
  
I just want you to know  
  
I wanna be your Romeo  
  
Hey Juliet  
  
  
  
I know you really want me  
  
I hear your friends talk about me  
  
So why you tryin to do without me  
  
When you got me  
  
Where you want me  
  
You don't have to say forever  
  
For us to hang together  
  
So - hear - me - when I - say  
  
Hey Juliet!"  
  
  
  
There was thousand's of yelling and clapping when they were done.  
  
" Thanks for coming to our concert!" said Mike, one of the guys singing in LMNT.  
  
" BYE! " said LMNT and waved.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~* On the way back to Arnold's jeep *~*  
  
*~* 8:30 *~*  
  
  
  
" So did you like today?" asked Arnold with a smile.  
  
" Yep, I'm really happy right now." Said Helga holding onto his hand.  
  
" Helga I have to tell you something VERY important." Said Arnold as he guided her to a bench that was a few inches away from them.  
  
" Ok, what is it?" asked Helga, feeling a little sad. Who knows where this would go? Thought Helga.  
  
" It's  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger!!! Yay baby! lol  
  
  
  
That's it for now! Okay guys I'm sorry that wasn't  
  
long or not as good as the other chapters.  
  
REVIEW if you WANT more chapters! If not bye-bye  
  
to this story or If you like it and tell me what you  
  
think of this chapter. Sorry if it's short!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW to make me HAPPY! Lol. 


	8. Chapter 7

Merry Christmas Helga! Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: I had this chapter saved when I uploaded the chapter 6.  
  
This chapter might be the shortest chapter in this story but  
  
Oh well. Remember to Review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Lila's Mistake  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~* On the way back to Arnold's jeep *~*  
  
  
  
*~* 8:30 *~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So did you like today?" asked Arnold with a smile.  
  
  
  
" Yep, I'm really happy right now." Said Helga holding onto his hand.  
  
  
  
" Helga I have to tell you something VERY important." Said Arnold as he guided her to a bench that was a few inches away from them.  
  
  
  
" Ok, what is it?" asked Helga, feeling a little sad. Who knows where this would go? Thought Helga.  
  
  
  
" It's-  
  
" It's what?" asked a worried Helga.  
  
" Well.. what I want to say is---"  
  
" HEY ARNOLD!" called the voice of the one person Helga hates the most, and to her surprise Arnold wasn't happy to see her either.  
  
" WHAT LILA?" asked a very mad Arnold. A VERY angry Arnold. ' I was so close to tell Helga how I feel and Lila comes into the picture! Take a deep breath Arnold.' Thought Arnold with a deep breath.  
  
" Well, I saw you guys (Helga say " I'm a girl not a boy" under her breath.) were here.. alone. So I thought I could join whatever your ever so nice "hang out." " said the ever so happy Lila. ' I'm sooo not going to let them get together.' Thought Lila with and evil smile, and yet Arnold didn't see it.  
  
  
  
" Actually WE, Helga and I, ARE going ON a D-A-T-E, DATE!" yelled a VERY angry Arnold.  
  
" Oh.. I'm ever so sorry Arnold. I just thought with your history with Helga, Arnold, that you would never ever so date or love or even LIKE her!" yelled Lila in her sweet-yelling-angry-sad-and-innocent voice.  
  
" Well you were wrong Lila!" yelled Helga, finally saying something since Lila showed up. " He asked me out yesterday! And I was looking forward being together. Okay? So BEAT IT!"  
  
" WELL! Arnold, what ever so choice is yours. Me to stay with you or as for Helga's ever so mean way, for me to go?" Lila asked. Which was stupid to ask! We all know where this will go.  
  
" Hmm.. Well. I have to say for you to LEAVE us!" yelled Arnold. " So please leave!"  
  
" FINE!" she yelled and left saying; " Helga WILL pay! Someday she will, by me or someone else! SHE WILL! AHahahahahaha!"  
  
  
  
*~* A minute after Lila leaves *~*  
  
  
  
" I'm sorry about that Helga." Said Arnold, sitting on the bench again. " I never thought we would meet her here. She's been mostly following me everywhere I go, well not at home. Thank god."  
  
" It's okay, I know she does. I see it every day." Said Helga, hugging Arnold in fact. He hugged Helga back. " So what did you want to tell me before she showed up?"  
  
" Oh, well- (he coughs)- umm... what I wanted to say was--"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HA ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!! I like doing this, lol.  
  
  
  
  
  
If I get 6 reviews or more you'll see chapter 8, got it?  
  
So REVIEW!  
  
  
  
Here are some questions you could keep asking yourself:  
  
  
  
What's going to happen?  
  
Will Lila have a dangerous revenge?  
  
Who will interrupt Helga and Arnold's little talk?  
  
Will there be a person to mess the moment up, again?  
  
And what is Helga's response to what Arnold will tell her?  
  
Will Arnold ever tell Helga how he feels for her?  
  
And what about Helga?  
  
When will she tell him how she feels about him?  
  
Does Helga still have feelings for Arnold?  
  
Or has she gotten over him?  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay so REVIEW NOW!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REMEMBER: If I get 6 reviews or more you'll see chapter 8! 


	9. Chapter 8 The Ending

Merry Christmas Helga! Chapter 8  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** ~**~**~*  
  
A/n: Sorry I haven't uploaded but I didn't have a chance to write this chapter yet. So now I have time so I'll start now.  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** ~**~**~*  
Chapter 8: The last Chapter  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** ~**~**~*  
" It's-  
  
" It's what?" asked a worried Helga.  
  
" Well. What I want to say is---"  
  
" HEY ARNOLD!" called the voice of the one person Helga hates the most, and to her surprise Arnold wasn't happy to see her either.  
  
" WHAT LILA?" asked a very mad Arnold. ' I was so close to ask Helga to be my girlfriend and Lila comes into the picture! Take a deep breath Arnold.' Thought Arnold with a deep breath.  
  
" Well, I saw you guys (Helga say " I'm a girl not a boy" under her breath.) were here.. alone. So I thought I could join whatever your ever so nice "hang out." " Said the ever so happy Lila. ' I'm sooo not going to let them get together.' Thought Lila with and evil smile, and yet Arnold didn't see it.  
  
" Actually WE, Helga and I, ARE going ON a D-A-T-E, DATE!" yelled a VERY angry Arnold.  
  
" Oh. I'm ever so sorry Arnold. I just thought with your history with Helga, Arnold, that you would never ever so date or love or even LIKE her!" yelled Lila in her sweet-yelling-angry-sad-and-innocent voice.  
  
" WELL! Arnold, what ever so choice is yours. Me to stay with you or as for Helga's ever so mean way, for me to go?" Lila asked. Which was stupid to ask! We all know where this will go.  
  
" Hmm. Well. I have to say for you to LEAVE us!" yelled Arnold. " So please leave!"  
  
" FINE!" she yelled and left saying; " Helga WILL pay! Someday she will, by me or someone else! SHE WILL! AHahahahahaha!"  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~* A minute after Lila leaves *~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
" I'm sorry about that Helga." Said Arnold, sitting on the bench again. " I never thought we would meet her here. She's been mostly following me everywhere I go, well not at home. Thank god."  
  
" It's okay, I know she does. I see it every day." Said Helga, hugging Arnold in fact. He hugged Helga back. " So what did you want to tell me before she showed up?"  
  
" Oh, well- (he coughs)- umm... what I wanted to say was--"  
~~~~~~~~~Now the story starts here:  
" Oh, well- (he coughs)- umm... What I wanted to say- I mean ask was. Well I wanted to ask if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" asked Arnold looking away from Helga.  
  
Helga is too surprised and happy to say anything. All she does is looking at him with a funny smile. Arnold turned his head to Helga so he can see her face.  
  
" Well?" he asked.  
  
" Huh? Oh yeah, I would love to be your girlfriend!" said Helga, and Arnold smiled, happy that he finally asked her out.  
  
" Great!" said Arnold a little to loudly cause some old couple that went by looked at him and a baby started to cry when it went pass them.  
  
" Oh! Look what you did! I finally got her to sleep! And you scream!" said the mother who looked to be in her early 30's. She sighed and said, " Teenagers" under her breath.  
  
" Sorry!" he said to the lady.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Christmas Eve: 12:30~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear Diary,  
  
I just got back from my Christmas date with Arnold. He was sooo sweet! He told me he loved me! It was sooo romantic! He took me to an indoor garden that had only candles, the stars, and the moon that was the light, it was sooo beautiful. He had a little picnic there. He must have REALLY planned this out. I mean if you could have only saw it!  
  
I was outta words when he told me he loved me tho. Then after I got out of the shock I kissed him. I didn't really have to say I love him too, cause he knew how I felt. I told him I loved him before. Even for about 4 or 3 or even 5 years went by, he never forgot. I never forgot. We both never forgot about it. It was the most passionately kiss we ever shared in are lives, the future and the past.  
  
Well I'll stop writing for now it's already 1:00 in the morning and I want some sleep before I open my presents tomorrow. Bye!  
~ Helga G. Pataki ~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
POV: Author  
Well are favorite couple, Helga and Arnold has been dating for about a month. Everyone was surprise that they were a couple, but for the yearbooks they voted for Helga and Arnold as: The Cutest Couple Ever.  
  
The cutest couple was deep in love, that sometimes they would forget about everyone and everything and even the earth, with kissing each other or even talking to each other. You would see Helga- the retired bully- and Arnold- the protagonist- holding hands and kissing in school.  
  
They never stopped loving each other. Even though years and years went by they never stopped loving each other. Just to tell you Helga gave birth to a boy, Brock a year after they got married and then two years later she gave birth to a girl, Elizabeth.  
  
After Helga and Arnold got married a year after college, Phoebe got married to Gerald. Phoebe gave birth to a boy, Jasper, nine months after their wedding and a girl, Dorothy, when Helga had Elizabeth. The two families are very close to each other.  
  
Nothing could break up the two families. Not even Lila could break them apart for what she did. Lila got put in jail for trying to kill Helga after Elizabeth and Dorothy's 1st birthday. But Arnold found Helga before Lila had a chance.  
THE END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
That's it! If you like I'll do a sequel that has Jasper, Dorothy, Brock, and Elizabeth in it. If I do they will be about 11-14 years old or younger. But it's all up to you! Tell me if I should or shouldn't.  
  
And I know this chapter wasn't as good as all the others but oh well. I kinda had writer's block when I wrote this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Ok in your reviews PLEASE write any of the numbers or letters that best fits you love in this story.  
Which Chapter do you like the best?  
A. Chapter 1  
  
B. Chapter 2  
  
C. Chapter 3  
  
D. Chapter 4  
  
E. Chapter 5  
  
F. Chapter 6  
  
G. Chapter 7  
  
H. Chapter 8  
Should I write a sequel to this story?  
A. YES CAUSE I LOVE THIS STORY!!!  
  
B. Yeah  
  
C. Maybe  
  
D. I don't care  
  
E. Whatever you want!  
What was your Favorite Song I had in this story?  
1. O Come, All Ye Faithful  
  
2. Away in a manger  
  
3. Angels We Have Heard On High!  
  
4. Can't Help Falling In Love  
  
5. Superman  
  
6. I'm With you  
  
7. I Will Always Love You!  
  
8. Hey Juliet  
Well REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! And tell me what you think! And I'll write a note if you guys want a sequel!  
~*~Stephanie~*~ 


End file.
